Sweet Nothing
by MiLdJuNg
Summary: YUURAM. Sequel to Just Realize It. It's nothing more than I just want to write about something so sweet between Yuuri and Wolfram o hehe.


bSweet Nothing/b

bSweet Nothing/b

Sequel to Just Realize It.

"Wolf! Oi!! Wolf! Wake up!" Yuuri Shibuya, The 27th Demon King, tried to wake the boy with blonde hair who buried his face in a pillow, sleeping soundly.

"Mm…Yuuri, just 5 more minutes." Wolfram Von Bielefeld, The Demon king's fiancé, murmured and turned his back to his king.

"Argh! Wolfram! Who said that he'll have a morning train with me this morning, huh!?" Yuuri walked to the other side of his bed to face his blonde and pinched Wolfram's nose softly.

"Wake up, okay? You make me late, you know?" He said lovingly and stroked the blonde's hair.

And Wolfram is still sleeping, ignored him completely.

"Wolfram!" The black haired boy gonna die with his headache. If he can't wake his drowsy fiancé, then he doesn't have another choice!

"Wolfram" Yuuri raised the blonde's chin, grinned slyly. "It's time to wake up, my prince." And he pressed his lips to the blonde's.

"Mn…!" Wolfram wriggled a bit. "Yu--! I can't breat…Mn!" Wolfram tried to struggle for the air, but Yuuri didn't let him. He's still kissing his blonde.

"Mn! Yu-! Wai..! STOP!!" Wolfram shoved Yuuri away, panted heavily and shot a glare to the double black with his flushed cheeks.

"Are you trying to kill me!? You wimp!!"

"Aha, you're awake! Get dress and go to have a morning train with me!" Yuuri pinched Wolfram's cheeks softly before his smile turned to a smirk. "Or do you want me to dress you up?"

Wolfram blushed furiously and threw a pillow to the King. "Shut up! You pervert!!" And he runs into the royal bathroom.

Yuuri chuckled happily. iHis morning is perfect./i

bO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O/b

"Hiya! Conrad!! Sorry I'm late!" Yuuri waved his hand to his godfather before turned to the blonde who stands beside him. "It's because Wolfram didn't wake up early." He said before chuckled and ruffled his fiancé's hair when Wolfram pouted cutely.

Conrad smiled to the lovey-dovey sight in front of him. "It's okay, Heika. We should start our morning train, shall we?"

b25 minutes later./b

"Lord Wolfram!" Wolfram turned his face to the soldier from is troops questioningly.

"What is it?"

"Sir Voltaire is calling for you." Yuuri clenched his hands a bit when that man said 'Voltaire'.

"Oh...well, Yuuri and Conrad, see you later!" Wolfram said and quickly runs to the courtyard.

"He said that he'll stay with me this whole morning." Yuuri murmured, unconsciously.

"Nah, he has a duty to do, Hei—Yuuri."

"I know." Yuuri sighed.

The Demon King has a morning train for a while after Wolfram went to the courtyard. When Yuuri finished his train, he said goodbye to his godfather before walks to the courtyard quickly. Conrad just chuckled about his godson. iI never thought that he's a jealousy person./i

"Wolfram!" Yuuri smiled broadly when he saw the glimpse of his fiancé. "Wol-f…" But, before he called his blonde's name, the sight in front of him stop him.

Wolfram stands in the courtyard TOPLESS, panted heavily with his sword in his hand. It seems he's sparring with that man who named 'Voltaire'.

"Wolfram!!" Yuuri called his fiancé name loudly and grabbed the blonde's arm tightly, makes Wolfram's sword fell on the ground.

"Y—Yuuri? What're you doing here?" Before the black haired boy answered, he's dragging the blonde steps towards the Covenant castle.

"Hey! Wimp! Release me! What was gotten into you!?" The fire Mazoku is still dragging in to the hallway by the Demon King's death grip. He tried to struggle from his King, but Yuuri too strong for him.

iIt's been almost 3 years after all…No wonder the boy in front of him is stronger than before./i

Yuuri stopped dragging his blonde and both boys stand in front of their room, but the he refused to release the blonde's arm. He took a deep breath before pulled the blonde and himself inside the room.

"Yuuri! Answer me now! Didn't you see I was training my troops!? Oi!!" Wolfram started to get angry when the King ignored him, forced him to sit on the bed and walked towards the closet.

"Yuuri! If you don't have anything to do with me then I'll….Ow!" Wolfram rubbed his nose softly and shot a glare to his fiancé when Yuuri threw something to his face.

"What was that for!?... Eh?" Wolfram stared at his white-clothe in his hands questioningly.

"Put that shirt on and going to train the troops." Yuuri said as sitting on his bed next to Wolfram. "Are you an idiot!? Let all the soldiers drooling over you like that!!" He grumbled while staring at Wolfram, who is putting that shirt on.

"It doesn't matter. And it's so hot and makes me sweaty, you know?" Wolfram muttered.

"It does matter!! Don't you see that all of soldiers looking at you like they want to do something like that to you!?"

"Hm? Like what?" Wolfram said while buttoning up his shirt, and the strong hand stopped him, made him look at the Demon king who stared at him intently.

"Like this." Yuuri said as he tackled his wide-eyed fiancé on the bed, pinned the blonde on his back beneath him and pressed his lips to the blonde hardly.

"Mn!" Wolfram tried to struggle before he relaxed and started to kiss Yuuri back. The black haired boy smiled in the kiss and pulled away, trailed his kisses down his blonde jaw and neck.

"Do you get me now?" He whispered softly into the blonde's ear, sent shivers down Wolfram's spine as he unbuttoning his fiancé's shirt.

"Yuuri…I've just button them up." Wolfram spoke softly, tried to stop the Demon King's hands.

"Do you get me? Hmm.. Wolf?" Yuuri said while moving his hand under the blonde's shirt slowly, touched the porcelain skin beneath it.

"I--I get it!! I get it now!!" Wolfram shoved his King away, blushed furiously and panted heavily.

"I'm glad that you understand. Now, don't you go to have a shower before turn back to train the troops?" Yuuri kissed Wolfram's forehead softly before stands up. "It's time for Gunter's Lesson now. See you later, my prince." And he walked out of their room, leaving Wolfram who still blushes bright red, the blonde touched his forehead and smiled softly.

"Baka…"

bO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O/b

After the black haired boy finished the lesson with his adviser. He walked in to his room to find his fiancé, but Wolfram is nowhere to find. So, he asked the soldier whom he found in the hallway.

"Uh...Excuse me, Where's Wolfram?"

"I saw His Excellency was talking with Sir Voltaire in the garden, Heika." That soldier said and bowed to him before walked away.

iVoltaire!? Why Voltaire again!?/i

Yuuri quickly ran to the garden where his fiancé and Voltaire were talking. His midnight eyes widened when he saw his blonde is embracing by the taller soldier who named Voltaire!

"What're you doing to my fiancé!?" Yuuri snapped and pulled Wolfram to his chest possessively, glared at the brown haired boy in front of him.

"Yuuri…I just tripped over and he caught me.." Wolfram said in the King's broad chest, makes Yuuri calm down.

"Then, why did you stay with him in the garden?" Yuuri mumbled.

"I just was talking with him about the troops a little." Wolfram said in Yuuri's tight embrace. "Would you please release me? I can't breathe."

"Oh." Yuuri loosen his embrace but still, he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's shoulder, smile apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Wolfram blushed lightly. "Shall we go to have dinner now? I'm a bit hungry." Wolfram said before turns to face Voltaire. "Sorry, Voltaire. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Of course." Voltaire smiled softly. "It's true that Heika loves you so much, eh?"

Yuuri and Wolfram blushed, before they walk in the Covenant castle.

"Yuuri." Wolfram called his King who walks beside him. "What was gotten into you lately? It's not like you."

"I'm doing what?"

"You're acting weird, lately." Wolfram murmured. "Why are you…!" No words can come out from Wolfram because his lips were claimed by the black haired boy.

"It's because of you." Yuuri blushed while pulling away. "I don't know myself either. But I really dislike when you are with someone else, not me."

"You wimp." Wolfram smiled before tiptoe and pecked Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri touched his own cheek which Wolfram just kissed it softly. He looked into those shining emerald eyes and smiled. "You sure know how to make me feel happy." And he kissed the blonde's soft hair.

"You do, too." Wolfram chuckled, buried his face in Yuuri's chest.

"Huh…You two." Both boys startled when they heard the stern voice.

Gwendal, who is standing with Greta beside him, clear the throat and frown at the couple.

"Please stop kissing and doing all the lovey-dovey things in the hallway."

bO.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O/b

It's just an ordinary day for Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Demon King, who is being with his fiancé, Wolfram Von Bielefeld…

"You Cheater!!" Wolfram ran to catch him. "You were flirting with the maids again!!"

"Wah! Come on! Wolfram! I'm not cheating on you! I swear!"

"Cheater! Wimpy King!"

"I'm not cheating! And I'm not a wimp!!"

"You are! Argh! Yuuri! I hate you!!" Wolfram spoke up before gasped when Yuuri wrapped his hand around his waist.

"Really?" The double black said as he leaned his face closer to the blonde. "You hate me?"

Wolfram blushed furiously. "R—release me."

"See? You can't hate me and you know that." Yuuri said and kissed the blonde's lips. "My prince."

"I hate you! Wimp!" Wolfram said and buried his face in the Demon king's shoulder.

"I hate you too." Yuuri muttered. "I hate you so much, so, will you marry me?"

Wolfram's eyes widened, shocked. "Huh?"

"Stop being stubborn and marry me." Yuuri embrace the blonde tighter. "You brat."

Wolfram let his tears streaming down his both cheeks, held Yuuri tightly.

"Of course. You wimp."

iLove, I love you. I just know that.

And this time…

It'll not have anything to separate us apart.

Because of our hearts are linking to each other…

And I'm sure about it.

I love you…/i

bEnd./b


End file.
